orderofkgitalianfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Axiéros
Axieros è una dei Cabiri che corrisponderebbe a Demetra. La Grande Madre, divinità femminile spesso rappresentata nelle monete di Samotracia come una donna seduta con un leone al fianco. Il suo nome segreto originale era Axiéros. È una figura prossima alla Grande Madre anatolica, la Cibele, o ancora alla Dea Madre troiana del monte Ida. I Greci l'hanno assimilata alla dea della fecondità, Demetra, e al mito del suo accoppiamento con Iasione. La Grande Madre è la signora onnipotente del mondo selvaggio delle montagne, venerata tra sacre rupi dove le vengono offerti sacrifici. Nel santuario di Samotracia, i suoi altari corrispondono ad affioramenti rocciosi di porfido di vari colori (rosso, verde, blu o grigio). Per i fedeli, il suo potere si manifesta anche nelle vene di minerale di ferro magnetico, con cui essi realizzano anelli che gli iniziati portano in segno di riconoscimento. Un certo numero di questi anelli è stato ritrovato nelle tombe della necropoli nei pressi del santuario. Il culto e i titoli di Demetra Demetra viene spesso confusa con Gaia, Rea o Cibele. L'epiteto con cui la dea viene più frequentemente chiamata rivela l'ampiezza e la portata delle sue funzioni nella vita greca del tempo: lei e Kore ("la fanciulla") erano solitamente invocate come "le due dee" ("to theo"), e questa definizione appare già nelle iscrizioni in scrittura Lineare B di epoca Micenea trovati a Pilo. È assolutamente plausibile che vi sia una connessione con i culti dedicati alle due dee nella civiltà minoica di Creta. Secondo il retore ateniese Isocrate, i più grandi doni di Demetra all'umanità furono i cereali (il cui nome deriva dal nome latino di Demetra, "Cerere"), che hanno reso l'uomo diverso dagli animali selvatici e i Misteri, che gli hanno consentito di coltivare speranze più elevate per la vita terrena e per ciò che dopo la vita verrà.Isocrate "Panegirico" 4.28 A seconda dei vari contesti, Demetra era invocata con diversi epiteti: * Potnia - "Padrona" (nell'Inno Omerico a lei dedicato) * Chloe - "Il verde germoglio" (in Pausania 1.22.3 per i suoi attributi di fertilità ed eterna giovinezza). * Anesidora - "Colei che spinge in su i doni" (Pausania 1.22.3) * Malophoros - "Colei che dà mele" o "Colei che dà greggi" (Pausania 1.44.3) * Kidaria - (Pausania 8.13.3) * Chtonia - "Che si trova nel suolo" (Pausania 3.14.5) * Erinys - "Implacabile" (Pausania 8.25.50) * Lusia - "Che prende il bagno" (Pausania 8.25.8) * Thermasia - "Calorosa" (Pausania 2.34.6) * Kabeiraia - nome di origine pre-greca di significato incerto * Thesmophoros - "Fornitrice di consuetudini" o anche "legislatrice", titolo che la lega all'antica dea Temide. Questo titolo era usato in connessione con la Tesmoforie, una cerimonia segreta riservata alle donne che si svolgeva ad Atene, e connessa con le tradizioni matrimoniali. Negli scritti di Teocrito si trovano tracce di quello che fu il ruolo di Demetra nei culti arcaici: * "Per i Greci Demetra era ancora la dea dei papaveri" * "Nelle mani reggeva fasci di grano e papaveri"Teocrito Idilli vii.157 Una statuetta d'argilla trovata a Gazi sull'isola di Creta,(Museo di Heraklion, Kereny 1976 fig 15) rappresenta la dea del papavero adorata nella cultura Minoica mentre porta i baccelli della pianta, fonte di nutrimento e di oblio, incastonati in un diadema. Appare dunque probabile che la grande dea madre, dalla quale derivano i nomi di Rea e Demetra, abbia portato con sé da Creta nei Misteri Eleusini insieme al suo culto anche l'uso del papavero, ed è certo che nell'ambito dei riti celebrati a Creta, si facesse uso di oppio preparato con questo fiore.Kerenyi 1976, p 24 Quando a Demetra fu attribuita una genealogia per inserirla nel Pantheon classico greco, diventò figlia di Crono e Rea, sorella maggiore di Zeus. Le sue sacerdotesse erano chiamate Melisse. A Pellené in Arcadia si tenevano una serie di cerimonie in onore di Demetra di Misia che duravano sette giorni.(Pausania. 7. 27, 9) Pausania visitò il santuario di Demetra di Misia, che si trovava sulla strada che andava da Micene ad Argo, ma la sola notizia che fu in grado di trovare per spiegare questa arcaica denominazione è la leggenda di un tale Misio, antico fedele di Demetra. I luoghi principali in cui il culto di Demetra era praticato si trovavano sparsi indifferentemente per tutto il mondo Greco: templi sorgevano ad Eleusi, Ermione a Creta, Megara, Lerna, Egila, Munichia, Corinto, Delo, Piene, Agrigento, Iasos, Pergamo, Selinunte, Tegea, Thoriko s, Dion, Licosura, Mesembria, Enna, Samotracia e Siracusa. Demetra donò al genere umano la conoscenza delle tecniche agricole: la semina, l'aratura, la mietitura e le altre correlate. Era particolarmente venerata dagli abitanti delle zone rurali, in parte perché beneficavano direttamente della sua assistenza, in parte perché nelle campagne c'è una maggiore tendenza a mantenere in vita le antiche tradizioni, e Demetra aveva un ruolo centrale nella religiosità Greca delle epoche pre-classiche. Esclusivamente in relazione al suo culto sono state trovate offerte votive, come porcellini di creta, realizzati già nel Neolitico. In epoca romana, quando si verificava un lutto in famiglia, c'era l'usanza di sacrificare una scrofa a Demetra per purificare la casa. Demetra e il suo rapporto con Persefone - Frederic Leighton - 1891]] Il più importante mito legato a Demetra, che costituisce anche il cuore dei riti dei Misteri Eleusini, è la sua relazione con Persefone, sua figlia nonché incarnazione della dea stessa da giovane. Nel pantheon classico greco, Persefone ricoprì il ruolo di moglie di Ade, il dio degli inferi. Diventò la dea del mondo sotterraneo quando, mentre stava giocando sulle sponde del Lago di Pergusa, in Sicilia, con alcune ninfe (secondo un'altra versione con Leucippe) che poi Demetra punì per non essersi opposte a ciò che accadeva trasformandole in sirene, Ade la rapì dalla terra e la portò con sé nel suo regno. La vita sulla terra si fermò e la disperata dea della terra Demetra cominciò ad andare in cerca della figlia perduta, riposandosi soltanto quando si sedette brevemente sulla pietra Agelasta. Alla fine Zeus, non potendo più permettere che la terra stesse morendo, costrinse Ade a lasciar tornare Persefone e mandò Hermes a riprenderla. Prima di lasciarla andare, Ade la spinse con un trucco a mangiare sei semi di melagrana magici, che l'avrebbero da allora costretta a tornare nel mondo sotterraneo per sei mesi all'anno. Da quando Demetra e Persefone furono di nuovo insieme, la terra rifiorì e le piante crebbero rigogliose ma per sei mesi all'anno, quando Persefone è costretta a tornare nel mondo delle ombre, la terra ridiventa spoglia e infeconda. Questi sei mesi sono chiaramente quelli invernali, durante i quali in Grecia la maggior parte della vegetazione ingiallisce e muore. Vi sono comunque altre versioni della leggenda. Secondo una di queste è Ecate a salvare Persefone. Una delle più diffuse dice che Persefone non fu indotta a mangiare i sei semi con l'inganno, ma lo fece volontariamente perché si era affezionata ad Ade. La permanenza di Demetra ad Eleusi : Persefone, Trittolemo e Demetra. Bassorilievo marmoreo trovato ad Eleusi 440-430 a.C.]] Mentre stava cercando la figlia Persefone, Demetra assunse le sembianze di una vecchia di nome Doso e con quest'aspetto fu accolta con grande senso dell'ospitalità da Celeo, re di Eleusi nell'Attica. Questi le chiese di badare ai suoi due figli, Demofoonte e Trittolemo, che aveva avuto da Metanira. Per ringraziare Celeo della sua ospitalità, Demetra decise di fargli il dono di trasformare Demofoonte in un dio. Il rituale prevedeva che il bimbo fosse ricoperto ed unto con l'ambrosia, che la dea stringendolo tra le braccia soffiasse dolcemente su di lui e lo rendesse immortale bruciando nottetempo il suo spirito mortale sul focolare di casa. Demetra una notte, senza dire nulla ai suoi genitori, lo mise quindi sul fuoco come fosse un tronco di legno ma non poté completare il rito perché Metanira, entrata nella stanza e visto il figlio sul fuoco, si mise ad urlare di paura e la dea, irritata, dovette rivelarsi lamentandosi di come gli sciocchi mortali non capiscano i rituali degli dei. Invece di rendere Demofoonte immortale, Demetra decise allora di insegnare a Trittolemo l'arte dell'agricoltura, così il resto della Grecia imparò da lui a piantare e mietere i raccolti. Sotto la protezione di Demetra e Persefone volò per tutta la regione su di un carro alato per compiere la sua missione di insegnare ciò che aveva appreso a tutta la Grecia. Tempo dopo Trittolemo insegnò l'agricoltura anche a Linco, re della Scizia, ma costui rifiutò di insegnarla a sua volta ai suoi sudditi e tentò di uccidere Trittolemo: Demetra per punirlo lo trasformò allora in una lince. Alcuni studiosi pensano che la leggenda di Demofoonte derivi da racconti popolari ancora più antichi.Nilsson, p.50: ""The Demophon story in Eleusis is based on an older folk-tale motif which has nothing to do with the Eleusinian Cult. It is introduced in order to let Demeter reveal herself in her divine shape"". (La storia di Demofoonte ad Eleusi è basata su un ancor più antico racconto popolare che non ha niente a che vedere con i culti Eleusini. È usata soltanto per permettere a Demetra di rivelare la sua forma divina.) Nelle Metamorfosi di Ovidio viene narrato l'incontro della dea con Abante, trasformato da Demetra in una lucertola. Ovidio, Metamorfosi, 5 450 Erisittone e Giasione Amata in quanto apportatrice di messi, Demetra era anche ovviamente temuta, in quanto capace, all'inverso, di provocare carestie, come ricorda il mito di Erisittone che, avendola offesa tagliando degli alberi da un frutteto sacro, ne venne punito con una fame insaziabile. Demetra viene solitamente raffigurata mentre si trova su un carro, e spesso associata ai prodotti della terra, come fiori, frutta e spighe di grano. A volte viene ritratta insieme a Persefone. Raramente è stata ritratta con un consorte o un compagno: l'eccezione è rappresentata da Giasione, il giovane cretese che giacque con Demetra in un campo arato tre volte e fu in seguito, secondo la mitologia classica, ucciso con un fulmine da un geloso Zeus. La versione cretese del mito dice però che questo gesto fu invece compiuto da Demetra stessa, intesa nell'incarnazione più antica della dea. Con Giasione ebbe Pluto, il dio della ricchezza. Wicca Nella religione wicca, corrente del neopaganesimo, Demetra rappresenta un aspetto della divinità femminile: la Dea. Simboleggia gli aspetti della madre: l'amore disinteressato, la generosità, l'abbondanza, il nutrimento e la fonte della vita. Note Bibliografia * Pausania, Periegesi della Grecia (Hellàdos Perièghesis) * Walter Burkert I Greci, vol. 8° della Storia delle religioni, Jaca Book, Milano, 1984; nuova ediz. aggiornata e ampliata con il titolo La religione greca di epoca arcaica e classica, 2003. * Walter Burkert, Antichi culti misterici, Laterza, Roma-Bari, 1987; rist. 1991 * Fritz Graf, I culti misterici in (a cura di) Salvatore Settis, I Greci: storia, cultura, arte, società, Einaudi, Torino, 1997 (vol. II, tomo 2); ripubblicata anche come AA.VV. Storia Einaudi dei Greci e dei Romani, Ediz. de "Il Sole 24 Ore", Milano, 2008 (vedi il vol. 5°) * Ingri and Edgar Parin d'Aulaire, D'Aulaire's Book of Greek Myths (Il libro D'Aulaire dei miti greci), 1962 (volumetto illustrato sui miti greci; per l'infanzia) * Jane Ellen Harrison, Prolegomena to the Study of Greek Religion (Prolegomeni agli studi sulla religione Greca), 1903 * Karl Kerenyi, Eleusis: Archetypal Image of Mother and Daughter (Eleusi: la rappresentazione archetipa di madre e figlia), 1967. * Karl Kerenyi, Dioniso: archetipo della vita indistruttibile, Adelphi, Milano, 1992 e successive rist. * Martin P. Nilsson, Greek Popular Religion (La religione popolare greca), 1940. Greek Popular Religion Index * Carl Ruck and Danny Staples, The World of Classical Myth (Il mondo dei miti classici), 1994 Voci correlate * Cerere * Proserpina * Divinità ctonie * Pluto (mitologia) * Iasione * Ascalabo * Baubo * Cabarno * Religioni misteriche Collegamenti esterni * Centro di Studi Eleusini Madre per le Culture Atlantidee e Mediterranee Categoria:Divinità olimpiche della religione greca Categoria:Cabiri Categoria:Divinità della natura Categoria:Divinità della fertilità